pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SS005
is the 5th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis Ash and Go run into their path with a Snorlax much larger than normal and must resolve the cause of this. Episode Plot Scorbunny was fixing itself before getting ready to find Go, who it has a great interest in. Scorbunny begins to search through the room where it finds it was able to find Ash and Go's room with their backpack, notifying they're nearby. In a lunchroom, the boys are eating, Scorbunny comes and tried to get their attention however it has no luck. Scorbunny went into another room, where it found some food and decides to eat a berry and kick where it accidentally knock a waiter when he was ordering someone's food while Scorbunny carefully walks away. Scorbunny took a nap where it wakes up and realizes Ash and Go left the train while Scorbunny was still on it. The got into the train station and asks the man in the ticket about the phenomenon about Pokémon becoming giant. The man told about that phenomenon is called Dynamax and they can find it by following red lights. Back on the train, Scorbunny jumps out where it falls over a hill. After getting on the track, Scorbunny is determined to find Go and begin to continue its search for him. The boys head to the wild area where they load of Pokémon, while Scorbunny went through many obstacles while finding them. The boys stop by a red light and let the moving train pass them before continuing their search. As they come across a sleeping Snorlax, Scorbunny came and is exhausted from its search, but it notices them as it heads straight toward them. The boys gather data on Sorlax about its height but are disappointed by the result of not being excited as they hope. Scorbunny arrives and tries to get Go's attention, even juggles some rocks, but still had no luck. This causes Scorbunny to be upset and kick a rock at Go and for him to missed and hit Ash instead as well as knocking a berry where the Snorlax eats it and spits out a seed. The boys finally realize Scorbunny, who was revealed to have been following them and clean itself from the dirt. Ash tells Go that he thinks Scorbunny wants to join him, seeing it is blushing and starting to grow on Go. Go apologizes to Scorbunny as he sadly told it he is planning to make Mew his first Pokémon ever since he first saw it, which makes Scorbunny depressed by his answer. All of sudden, red lights came around the Snorlax, indicating that Dynamax is starting to occur. As Snorlax begins to grow, the boys run from it where it fully transforms into a huge, gigantic Pokémon. The boys are shocked and amaze by the Dynamax phenomenon, however, they realize the Snorlax is on the railroad, which blocking a path for the upcoming train. The duo tries to move the giant Pokémon, but can not due to its size. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but did no damage and cause Snorlax to fire a Hyper Beam. As yells at Snorlax to wake up until Go tells getting to eat a berry the same way it did earlier. The boys begin to climb up Snorlax, however, Go has trouble climb and was about, worrying Scorbunny, but luckily Go was able to pick himself up and keep climbing making Scorbunny relief. The boys made it to the top, where plan to drop the berry on its stomach. Ash orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail as the latter keep the attack while the former tries to move it into position, which they successfully the berry down. However, when it was rolling down to mouth the bushes block which Go went and struggles to move the berry himself. The train nearly coming their way, realizing that they are almost out of time. While Go is worry about the situation, Scorbunny arrives to lend a hand, which Go accepts as the two of them tries to push the berry together. The train is about to arrive, while Ash and Pikachu jump off. Go and Scorbunny continues to push, Scorbunny's feet were heating up and its feet were starting to blaze, which makes Go realize it previous battle with Pikachu. Go tells Scorbunny to use Double Kick which the latter happily response and back up and successfully knocks the berry into its mouth. The giant Snorlax jumps up and eats the berry, causing it to move out of the railroad, but it also eats Scorbunny as well in the process. Go rushes to the giant Snorlax to make it release Scorbunny. Luckily the Snorlax returns back to normal size and spits Scorbunny out, making Go relief. Go thanks Scorbunny for its help on saving everyone, which makes Scorbunny happy it was able to help out. Scorbunny turns around, biding Go farewell as it was about to leave on its own, making Go ad by this. Go stopped Scorbunny from leaving and changed his mind, which he decides to make it his first Pokémon. Go took out his Poké Ball and asks Scorbunny to join, which happily apply. Although Go's Poké Ball throw missed, Scorbunny hit it on its own and was successfully caught. Go wonder if the catch work, Ash knew that he did. As Scorbunny data was added to the Pokédex, Go as happy that he caught his very first Pokémon. Go then send out Scorbunny and tells it that he will look forward working, with Ash and Pikachu were happy by their friendship. As they return to Vermilion City, the boys told Professor Sakuragi about their adventure in the Galar, which he was happy for them with their experience. Yamper comes and notices Scorbunny which the latter happily get starts by the former until it meets Pikachu, who is thrilled to meet it again. Scorbunny tries to get their attention but was ignore by them, causing Scorbunny to be upset. Sakuragi was surprised by this, but Go tells the professor that Scorbunny is his first-ever Pokémon as the two smiles together. Debuts Pokémon *Go's Scorbunny *Gigantamax Snorlax *Wooloo Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Snorlax (JP) Gallery The boys head to the Wild Area SS005 2.png Scorbunny gets frustrated on trying to get Go's attention SS005 3.png The waiter accidental spilled some food caused by Scorbunny SS005 4.png Scorbunny hide in embarrassment after realize what he done SS005 5.png The boys get of the train while Scorbunny was waking up from a nap SS005 6.png Scorbunny realize Go was off the train with it he was still stuck SS005 7.png The boys ask a man in train station about a the phenomenon revealed to be Dynamax SS005 8.png Scorbunny going to the Wild Area after being left on the train by accident SS005 9.png The boys exploring the Wild Area SS005 10.png The boys taking pictures of wild Pokémon SS005 11.png The boys checking info on some Pokémon SS005 12.png The boys check on some Pokémon underwater SS005 13.png Scorbunny trying to look for Go in the Wild Area SS005 14.png The boys encounter a sleeping Snorlax SS005 15.png The boys checking info on Snorlax in the Pokédex SS005 16.png Scorbunny finally meet up with Go. SS005 17.png Scorbunny wants be join Go as his first Pokémon. SS005 18.png Scorbunny was disappointed when Go want Mew to be his Starter Pokémon. SS005 19.png The boys witnessing the Giganatmax Phenomenon. SS005 20.png Ash and Pikachu tries to cut a Berry to get Snorlax to move off the railroad SS005 21.png The train is arriving the Gigantamax Snrolax SS005 22.png Scorbunny kicks the berry to Snorlax mouth SS005 23.png Scorbunny sends the berry to Snorlax mouth SS005 24.png The Wooloo feel the move from the giant Snorlax SS005 25.png Go change his mind about having Mew as first Pokémon and decides make Scorbunny his starter Pokémon instead SS005 26.png Scorbunny becoming Go's very first Pokémon SS005 27.png Go is happy that he got his first Pokémon; Scorbunny SS005 28.png The boys return to Kanto at the Sakuragi Institute with their new friend, Scorbunny SS005 29.png Scorbunny being ignored by Pikachu and Yamper SS005 30.png Go with his partner Scorbunny }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Dynamax Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yasuhiro Noda Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō